


Best love affairs

by Kaarina_Riddle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M, First War with Voldemort, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), One Shot, Only One Bed, Random Prompts, Tropes, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wheel of death, one bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:09:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25537843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaarina_Riddle/pseuds/Kaarina_Riddle
Summary: Lily and Charlie are on a raid for the Order when they are separated from their group in an ambush, hiding away as directed they are forced into one bed and facing feelings
Relationships: Charlie Weasley/Lily Evans Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 11
Kudos: 17
Collections: Dumbledore's Armada: Wheel of Death Flash Fiction Comp





	Best love affairs

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Wheel of Death Flash Fiction Comp hosted by Frumpologist in Dumbledore's Armada Discord Server. My chosen character was Charlie Weasley. My Wheel of Death prompts were Lily Evans, One bed, Survival, and The best love affairs are those we never had- Norman Lindsey. I’d like to thank my alpha/beta for their time, though they will remain anonymous until reveals.

Tension had been high for months. Knowing there was a spy amongst them made it worse— Charlie knew it had to be one of the younger members; they weren’t as seasoned as the others. He just couldn’t work out who it was. 

Going out on raids, not knowing who had your back and who was out to get you, was hard but they all did it. Charlie was with Bill, Nymphadora, Remus, Sirius and Lily tonight and things weren’t going well. 

Death Eaters had once again found out where they were going to be and ambushed them. This was the third time this week that they couldn’t complete their mission. Spells flew and everyone in their group ducked and tried to get away, like they had been directed to do. They were not to be captured. 

Dumbledore had said that, if any of them were captured, it could end the potential they had to win this war. The ones he sent out on the raids had too much valuable information. Hence, they had made a potion that would sit in a fake tooth, so if they were captured they wouldn’t arrive to Voldemort in one piece. 

Turning and running, Charlie followed behind Lily, thinking the others would follow him in turn, only to realise that they had been separated from the rest of their team and were now being chased by Death Eaters. 

Charlie glanced back and saw that the enemy were gaining on them, “Evans! We have to  _ do  _ something!” 

“Grab my hand and hold tight!” she shouted. 

Grabbing onto her hand, Charlie felt the tug of apparation, just behind his navel. His body was squeezed tightly for a moment, and then released. When they landed, he glanced around a dark room and wondered where they were. 

“My family used to come here for Christmas when I was younger. We’lll be safe here.” Lily explained, lighting candles on every available surface. 

Charlie watched her graceful body move around the room and groaned to himself. The one person he had to get stuck with was the woman he had loved since he was a young boy. At first, he had loved that she was so kind to him and didn’t treat him like a child. But as he grew, his love grew for her. She was the only girl he had ever looked at. 

“Only problem is, there’s only one bed. Me and Petunia used to sleep on the floor in sleeping bags.” She winced. 

“I can take the floor if there’s extra blankets,” Charlie said, knowing he wouldn’t be able to control himself if he were in the same bed as her. 

“No. You can’t do that. We need to be well rested if we’re going to survive this and get back to the Order. If they find us here, we’ll need to be on the top of our game to duel them.” Lily said. 

“Fine,” he said grumpily. “Is there any food here? I’m starving and I can’t think on an empty stomach.” 

“No. But I’ve got some in my bag. Start a fire would you?” she asked. 

“Sure.” 

Both of them worked for hours in unison, setting up the cabin so they wouldn’t freeze to death and they would at least be a bit comfortable while hiding out. 

Their directive was to hide out if they were separated from their group and not return to their designated headquarters until they received the okay from Dumbledore himself. 

“I really hope that James and the others are okay. I don’t know what I’d do if he didn’t make it back,” Lily said, idly making conversation. 

“He’ll be fine.” Charlie wished she hadn’t brought James up—as if he needed another reminder that she was unattainable besides the giant engagement ring that sat on her finger. 

“You don’t know that. Anything could happen,” Lily said, a slight hitch in her tone the only indication that she had started to cry. Charlie scooted closer to her, pulling her into his arms he soothed her as she began to take heaving breaths. 

He really shouldn’t be thinking about how good she felt in his embrace when she was falling apart but he couldn’t push the thoughts away. Just as he began to control his thoughts, Lily climbed into his lap and hugged him around the middle, crushing her breasts to his chest and making things a lot  _ harder _ than they should be. 

Charlie took deep breaths in as she moved around to get comfortable, trying to stop her from feeling his growing want he lifted her slightly. But Lily was a lot stronger than he would have thought and when she brushed against his hard length she stilled. 

Locking eyes they both sat there staring for a moment, Lily finally breaking the tension as she jumped up to run into the bathroom to get away from him. This was going to be awkward. 

Lily didn’t come out of the bathroom until the sky had darkened and Charlie knocked, begging for her to let him go to the toilet. They both got ready for bed, Lily giving him a spare toothbrush and some clothes to change into. 

Lying on different sides of the bed, they both stared at the roof. Feeling the tension between them Charlie spoke up. “I am so sorry, Lily. I didn’t mean to have that reaction.” 

“It’s okay Charlie, I only ran and hid because of how much I’ve been struggling with my feelings towards you since you joined the order. And that just made it worse,” Lily explained. 

“Oh.” 

“But you know nothing can happen, don’t you? I’m engaged to be married to James and I love him as well,” Lily asked, begging with her eyes for him to understand. 

“Yeah. I get it, the best love affairs are those we never had, right?” Charlie quoted one of his favourite writers. 

“Norman Lindsey, right?” she asked. 

“Yeah. How’d you know that?” 

“He was one of my favourite writers,” Lily said, smiling over at him. “Let’s try and get some sleep and we will talk in the morning.” 

“Goodnight Lils,” Charlie responded, rolling over to face the wall so he wasn’t tempted to pull her closer. 

“Goodnight Charlie, sleep well,” Lily sighed, rolling over to face the other side of the room. 

Charlie woke up first and tried to work out where he was and who was lying on top of him. The night before came back to him after a moment and he froze. Seeing the red hair of Lily, he tried to lay perfectly still, savouring the moment for as long as possible. The only thing that would wake her up at the moment was the lower part of his anatomy that was not cooperating with him when he was trying to get it to go down. 

The way they were lying, Lily had her core pressed directly against it, which made it harder for him to calm his thoughts. Closing his eyes and praying she wouldn’t move, he tried to pull her up his body. But in her sleep she was heavier than he expected and wouldn’t budge. 

Just as he was trying to work out another way to get her off him, she stretched as she was waking up, and then paused. 

“What are you doing?” she gasped. 

“What am I doing? You’re the one on top of me!” he exclaimed. 

“Well, I didn’t intend to be here!” she yelled at him. 

“Well, neither did I!” he yelled back. 

Neither of them seemed to realise that they were still lying together and they could easily separate at any time. 

“What happened?” Lily questioned him. 

“I don’t know! I just woke up like this,” Charlie explained. 

Lily tried to climb off him, brushing against him as she did so. Charlie quickly grabbed her hips to still her. “Not making things easier here. Allow me.” 

Rolling so she was under him, he paused for a moment, locking eyes with her, and then climbed off to sit on the edge of the bed. 

“I need a cold shower. I’ll be back,” Charlie grumbled as he stood and headed to the bathroom. 

Lily sat there, wondering how they were going to make it through hiding out without their feelings getting the better of them, when a Phoenix patronus flew in the room and it’s beak opened up. 

“It’s safe to come back to the main headquarters. Don’t go to your designated area, it's been compromised.” 

Lily packed her bag up and sat down on the bed after changing her clothes to wait for Charlie. 

It wasn’t long before he walked out of the bathroom and stood across the room from her. Noticing her bag sitting on her lap, he spoke, “Safe to return?” 

“Yeah. But to the main headquarters, the other one’s been compromised,” she explained, glancing at her feet, feeling the awkwardness between them. 

“Let’s get going then. It’s good that it happened now. Means no more being trapped with one another.” Charlie growled and crossed the room to her. 

“Charlie,” she said, but he pulled her to him and apparated them before she could try and talk to him. 

Once they landed James pulled her out of Charlie’s arms and into his. “Thank god you’re okay. I’ve been so worried.” 

“Yeah,” Lily responded. Turning to try and see Charlie, she noticed he had disappeared into the crowd of people that were all saying how glad they were that everyone had returned. 

Charlie walked to his room and slumped into his bed. Knowing Lily had feelings for him as well made things worse than they ever were. He couldn’t stop thinking about how her body felt wrapped around him and how good it would feel to thrust into her. 

  
But as he had said, _‘t_ _ he best love affairs are those we never had’.  _ He now knew she felt the same way and they had a brief moment away from everyone else together. He would be okay. He had to be. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy xox


End file.
